The goal of this project is to record reactions to situations involving fear and stress, and compare the magnitude and pattern of such reactions with responses observed to the same contexts presented via media representations. It is an implicit assumption of much research in emotion and psychopathology that responses measured in the laboratory accurately mirror those that might be observed in corresponding real-life situations. However, this assumed link has received little systematic attention. A series of studies is proposed, establishing the basic paradigm with a college student group and then using more heterogeneous community-based samples. As a model stressful situation, subjects will receive an extensive periodontal examination and venipuncture. This procedure was chosen because it is a common experience that can be expected to generate a wide range of responses, from phobic-like levels to near indifference, across a range of individuals. It is hypothesized that reactivity to emotional media may be comprised of two components-- specific emotional reactions to particular stimuli, and a more general tendency to be hyperreactive to a wide variety of cues. Accordingly, responses to a wide variety of stimuli, in both imagery and visual modalities, will be recorded in addition to those specifically depicting the stressor. A further important goal of this project is to explore individual difference factors which affect the covariation between real and symbolically represented situations. These will include temperament, imagery ability, race, and gender. Further studies are planned to examine a number of different media, such as imagery texts, still or moving pictures, and interactive video systems. The results are expected to contribute to an understanding of how context, media-related, and individual difference variables interact to control emotional responding, and to provide complementary data to other Center projects with similar goals.